Episode 176 - Enter the Worldwide Girls
Enter the Worldwide Girls (まわり世界の少女にようこそ Mawari Sekai na Shōjo ni Youkoso?) is the 176th episode of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime. It is aired on 15 March 2015, and the re-make of Pucca episode, "Enter the Dragon Girls". Synopsis Jealous Serena wants to have more merit badges than Aiko has. Summary It's Worldwide Girls' Festival and everyone are in their idol groups respectively and bring their specific country flags. There are 37 girls joined in with Angel Goddess as their scout coach. The girls sing Worldwide Girls' Anthem, which shares the same melody as Pucca's Dragon Girls. Later, Serena Todo hears the groups are singing. She wants to wear the Japanese sailor fuku uniform but Angel Goddess said that the uniform is only for Paniverse Elementary School students. Serena also wants badges that Aiko have, then the girls walk around. The first quest is to cleaning up trash around entire three towns in Parijuku. Serena tries to pick up the smoke item and later Aiko runs with putting trashes on the trash plastic, but accidentally puts Teacher Shijimi. Serena then make the trash plastic ripped, and Aiko appears above the heavy trash plastic. Angel Goddess gives the badges to every students except for Serena, and transforms into her evil form. The second quest is to catching butterflies. Serena wants to catch a butterfly but she can't, she then sees Aiko catch so many butterflies, and throws a beehive into the ground, which made every students scared but Lucy starts to cry. Now it's time for Yuriko's transformation that creates spray, which make the bees vanished. Hotaru then gives he medicine to Lucy that makes her body fresh. Angel Goddess gives her badges to Paniverse students but Serena doesn't get again. The last quest is to making fire drill. Aiko makes a fire, and create marshmallows that Angel Goddess eats. Serena then accidentally makes her face dirty by burning fire, and Aiko uses the light to break the ground that sprays Serena with water. Aiko is the winner of Worldwide Girls' Festival with Angel Goddess gives her three badges, then everyone cheers up Aiko. Serena, who didn't get a badge from the first quest, tries to make everyone angry and transforms again into her evil form, which Aiko's Latin8 group fight together. Serena rides the water rafting boat and finally gets the badge from Angel Goddess, which makes her excited. Yes! Nordic 5 performs their song "Alright! Strawberry Milk Candy", but... Oh no, Serena falls into waterfall! All students laughs. Character Appearances Soft☆Germanic * Rinne Hoshizora * Chinatsu Amanogawa * Karin Shiraishi * Hiroko Miyamoto * Yuko Himejima * Natsuki Aizawa * Kaname Uzuki Latin8 * Iori Kurosawa * Futaba Jouzenji * Kanon Shijimi * Rui Murakami * Yuzu Miyama * Shizuko Kazemachi * Ren Harumiya * Aiko Hanazuki ALIEN * Hotaru Fuyuumi * Momo Yagami * Carla Goodwyn * Ayami Otonashi * Yuriko Fujimiya * Lucy Haywood SOVIET + Chieharu * Eru Amamiya * Julius Rozenburg * Tsubasa Kohinata * Haruko Sakurai * Chie Takanashi * Haruna Morizono * Akari Kimura * Ritsuko Oomiya Yes! Nordic 5 * Izumi Suzuhara * Mio Nanairogaoka * Sango Kagami * Makoto Ikeda * Haruka Akagi Applejack Channel Asia * Miku Takamine * Yumemi Hayasaka * Kim Bo-young Others * Angel Goddess * Honoka Shijimi (briefly) * Pierre Kox (mentioned in trash hunting scene) Trivia * This is one of the episodes where Pierre and Gill don't appear. ** This is the third episode and last episode where Pierre doesn't appear, the other being Episode 65 and Episode 84. ** This is the fourth episode where Gill doesn't appear, the other being Episode 41, Episode 96, and Episode 109. * Error: Sango and Carla are worldwide girl participants but they don't appear when the other worldwide girls clean up trash and catch butterflies. Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes